


for a spell that can't be broken

by outofthewoods (wildestdreams)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/outofthewoods
Summary: “Why do you have to bug him so much, Lou?” Niall asked, chewing on the sleeve of his Gryffindor robes. “He’s a good kid.”“I’m aware of that,” Louis argued petulantly.“Are you sure?” Niall asked, his expression sincerely concerned.“Don’t mind him,” Zayn spoke up. “Louis’ just got a weird fetish for tormenting boys he likes.”orA Harry Potter AU where Louis' got a secret crush on Harry and won't admit it until a late entrance into potions class outs him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daggerslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerslouis/gifts).



> prompt: Harry Potter au. Louis' a slytherin and Harry's a hufflepuff (but you can change this if u want). Louis has a bit of a pathetic crush on Harry, but doesn't let him know and so he acts like a dick to him. This results in Harry hating him and Louis being miserable because of that. One day Louis accidently charms his compass tattoo to point to his crush. You can do with this what you will.
> 
> i hope you liked it, Daggerslouis. i'm sorry it was short, but i was a pinch hitter and did best with the time i had. 
> 
> thank you to my beta, [e](https://taketothesea.tumblr.com/), for pulling through with me with such a time crunch. you're so great!!
> 
> title taken from little mix's "black magic"

Louis loved going back home during winter hols. He and his friends always went out on his birthday, his mum prepared the best Christmas feast, and then they opened presents while surrounded by warmth from the big fireplace and each other’s love. It was pure, stress free, and often needed after a difficult set of finals at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Louis would say he was an average student -- er, wizard. But sometimes the lessons were just too daunting. It wasn’t that he was a stranger to magic. Born into a pureblood family, Louis had been exposed to it since he was born. His mum often took care of him using spells, such as charming his baby spoon to feed him while she quickly did the cooking or cleaning. But Louis was a hands-on learner. He liked _using_ spells and brewing potions, but he didn’t like _learning_ about them. He liked every aspect of magic, actually, but didn’t want to memorize it. It was why he often struggled when it came time for examinations. He hardly revised.

Hopefully, things would be better this semester, he thought to himself while staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur on the way back to school. The Hogwarts Express was bustling with students. Everyone was high off of the sweets that were being passed around by the trolley lady and energized from a well rested break. Louis’d gotten himself a chocolate frog and some sugar quills, but he felt more tired than anything. Maybe he could pop in a nap if Zayn and Niall would shut up for at least five minutes.

It was a bit irritating because Zayn was usually _so_ quiet. Too quiet at times and Louis would have to prod him to speak when Louis was ranting about something and needed motivation. But you could never shut Zayn up when Niall was around. Something about that Irish motherfucker. He was walking by when he found Louis and Zayn resting in their compartment, generously invited himself in, and didn’t leave. Louis didn’t mind, though. He was excited to be going back just as much as he enjoyed being at home during holidays. Hogwarts was always fun and the amount of mischief he and his friends got up to was enough to put all of Hogwarts’ previous troublemakers to shame.

And yes, Louis was thinking of the Weasley twins.

They were legendary, sure, but they weren’t Slytherins like Louis was. Being in Slytherin automatically gave you a bit of a reputation as it was. Mix that in with a few antics for laughs and Louis was known throughout the castle as the biggest troublemaker of their year.

“Liam!” Niall shouted in excitement, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. He turned to see Niall jumping out of his seat to hug Liam as though it’d been years since they last saw each other and not two weeks. “How are you, mate?”

“Great, thanks,” Liam smiled, pulling away from Niall. “Just got some sweets with Harry.”

Louis’ eyes immediately slid over to the figure walking inside their compartment with Liam, and he couldn’t help the small smirk that formed on his lips. Harry, of course, was already glaring at Louis darkly after having greeted Zayn and Niall with his signature dimpled smile.

Louis and Harry -- well -- they went back. The two had been in almost all of their classes together since first year, and Louis quite fancied the other boy. Or as Zayn would put it, he had a “massive, ugly, sick crush” on him. Not that Harry would know. Louis’d been nothing but a terror to Harry, pulling pranks on him, making fun of his curly hair, and even going as far as sending him loud, scary howlers in the middle of the night every holiday. Tradition, as Louis would call it. Due to all of this, Harry hated Louis. They had spats all the time whenever Louis pulled something new, and at first the whole castle was rather amused by it. By now, they were bored and probably a bit annoyed. But not Louis. He could pester Harry forever. It wasn’t like Harry could hate him any more than he already did.

“Hello, Harry,” Louis smiled innocently. “Had a good break?”

Harry pressed his lips in a thin line before giving a curt nod. “Yes, Louis.”

Louis waited, raising his eyebrows at Harry, but Harry didn’t ask anything in return. Louis pouted, trying his best to look as offended as possible. “Won’t you ask me how my holidays went?”

“Nope,” Harry responded.

Louis frowned this time. “Well, that’s quite rude. I’d thought we were good friends by now, you’d have the decency to ask me a simple question back.”

Harry huffed, and Louis knew he was pissed now. He tried not to grin. Tried not to think about how hot Harry looked when he was stroppy. “We’re not friends, Louis,” Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest. “That little howler you sent over break? It woke up my grandparents and then I got in trouble. So fuck you for that.”

“You got in trouble?”

“Yes! So kindly piss off, alright?” Harry snapped, turning around and leaving the compartment in a hurry.

Liam looked at them all meekly before mumbling, “Better go after him.” He did as much, leaving the three boys alone once more.

Zayn and Niall looked awkwardly at each other. But Louis, for the most part, was pleased. He settled back in his seat and smiled contently. The semester was starting out great already and they hadn’t even reached the castle yet. He noticed Zayn and Niall watching him, so Louis looked to them in question.

“Why do you have to bug him so much, Lou?” Niall asked, chewing on the sleeve of his Gryffindor robes. “He’s a good kid.”

“I’m aware of that,” Louis argued petulantly.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked, his expression sincerely concerned.

Louis tried not to feel guilty. Everything he did was just for jokes, never with a bad intention. However, hearing Niall try to defend Harry made Louis wonder if Harry ever felt hurt by the things Louis said or did.

“Don’t mind him,” Zayn spoke up. “Louis’ just got a weird fetish for tormenting boys he likes.”

Louis threw his empty chocolate frog box at Zayn, missing just by a bit, and watching it clatter to the floor instead. Niall’s eyes bugged out and he looked to Louis, probably for confirmation. “What?” Niall asked. “You like him?”

“Keep your voice down,” Louis hissed, glaring over at Zayn.

“Wow,” Niall chuckled lowly in response. “Would never have suspected.”

“Most people don’t,” Louis shrugged. “It’s honestly just for fun. He looks funny when he’s mad and it’s become a habit.”

“Yeah, but the kid is clearly going mad,” Zayn pointed out. “Think it’s time to tone it down.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “It is our last year at Hogwarts, after all.”

The topic of Harry soon fizzled out and they started to discuss the Quidditch match on telly last night. Louis was the seeker for the Slytherin team and the sport was one of his passions. But Harry still lingered in his thoughts. Louis just couldn’t shake the prospect of genuinely hurting Harry out of his head.

⚡

Louis ran through the empty corridors, heading straight down the steps to the dungeon. Somehow he had completely overslept, missing breakfast and half of his first class, Potions. While Slytherin dormitories were in the dungeons as well, the students had to go up to the main halls before going back down again for their class since classrooms were in a different area of the dungeons. Louis was heaving, trying to catch his breath, by the time he made it.

When he stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was that Professor Slughorn was snoozing in his chair. That immediately took the edge off Louis and he didn’t feel so bad for being late anymore. Second thing he noticed was that everyone was already working, brewing some potion at their cauldrons. Louis spotted Zayn at their shared desk all the way in the back and was already gearing up to yell at him for not waking Louis up that morning. But as he walked past Harry’s desk, he paused, frowning at the curly haired boy.

Harry’s potion, whatever it was, smelled exactly like Harry. Harry had a rather distinct smell, which was why Louis was able to spot it. Musky, a little bit woody, and sweet at the same time. Not that Louis ever got that close to Harry to know. It was always in passing, and once Liam borrowed Harry’s robes since he set his own on fire (long story) and Louis smelled it when he went to hug Liam goodbye. It was rather nice, making something pleasant stir in Louis’ stomach. Presently, he snorted, causing the other boy to look up at him in surprise since he was so immersed in getting his potion right.

“What’s that you’re brewing, Curly?” Louis asked loudly, hoping to get a few laughs from the class. “Smells like you. Is that your own scent? Bit self-absorbed, if you ask me.”

Instead of laughter from the class, or even a scowl from Harry at Louis’ jab, everyone just stared at him, stunned for a moment. Well, everyone except for Professor Slughorn, who was still sleeping. He was getting extremely old, and Louis couldn’t help but wonder how Headmaster McGonagall was still allowing him to teach.

Louis looked around at everyone, staring at them with raised eyebrows, but no one said anything, just watched him. When Louis turned back to Harry, Harry’s cheeks had grown a deep shade of pink as he quickly looked down at his desk and continued to work on his potion. Confused, Louis walked to Zayn, who was smirking amusedly.

“What are you smiling about?” Louis asked him, settling down in his seat. “I’m so mad you didn’t wake me up this morning. I am starving and I missed half of this lesson. You know I can’t miss lessons! Anyway, what are we working on?”

“We’re working on _Amortentia_ ,” Zayn told him as Louis took out his Potions book.

Louis dropped his book on the ground in surprise and quickly bent down to grab it, cursing to himself. Fucking hell. Everyone knew what Amortentia was -- the most powerful love potion in existence. Of course, Slughorn would have them brewing this bullshit. As if that wasn’t worse, it was also widely known that the smell of Amortentia was different for everyone, based on what they found attractive.

So Louis basically told Harry -- and the entire class! -- that he found Harry attractive.

Bloody hell.

⚡

The Potions lesson couldn’t have lasted longer. It was as though the seconds were ticking by even slower than usual, and Louis’ nervous anxiety was rising that much quicker. He mostly kept to himself throughout the rest of class, letting Zayn make the dumb potion that continued to smell like Harry, encompassing all of Louis’ senses and putting further on edge. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Harry kept peeking over at him, his eyes wide and confused.

Louis did his best to avoid eye contact. He had no idea what he would even say to Harry at this point. As soon as Professor Slughorn announced that class was dismissed, Louis grabbed his things and the back of Zayn’s robes, pulling him out the classroom as quickly as possible.

“Louis, what are you -- _ow_!” Zayn cried, trying to get out of Louis’ grasp. “You’re pulling my hair, you muppet!”

When they made it out onto the courtyard, Louis finally let Zayn go, heavily breathing from all that speed walking and trying to make it through the crowds of students. “Fuck, Zayn. I messed up.”

To his surprise, Zayn started laughing. And not just a light chuckle or a quiet giggle. He was full blown laughing, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he bent over, clutching his stomach.

“Do you think this is funny?” Louis asked. “Because I don’t. I just -- I told the whole fucking class I have a crush on Harry. This is the worst thing that could have happened.”

“It’s just -- God -- I can’t believe you did that. It got so quiet in there you could have heard a needle drop.”

Louis nervously chewed on his bottom lip, glancing around at the students milling through the corridors, off to their next lesson. “Do you think they know? Do you think word has spread?”

Zayn shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe people don’t care about you as much as you think they do.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. My rivalry with Harry is known throughout the castle. This is probably going to become the biggest piece of gossip since Nearly Headless Nick was caught smooching that pretty lady ghost that sits in that empty classroom in the tower.”

Just then, Louis noticed Liam and Niall pushing through the crowd and making their way over to Louis and Zayn in the courtyard. “Hey boys,” Niall greeted.

“Do you know what’s going on out there?” Liam asked. “The halls are buzzing with 7th years gossiping about something. No one would tell us what it was, though. And Harry sort of looked like he’d seen a ghost and ran to our dormitories. Do hope he’s okay.”

“Wait, what?” Louis asked. “Everyone’s gossiping? What?”

“That’s exactly what I said, yes,” Liam confirmed. “Do you know anything?”

Louis looked to Zayn, a helpless expression taking over his face, and he groaned, falling down on the grass dramatically. “My life is over.”

Zayn huffed out another laugh. “Your life is not over.”

“But what happened?” Liam pressed. “What did we miss? Niall and I were stuck all the way out by Hagrid’s hut for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.”

“What happened is that I’m an idiot,” Louis answered them morbidly.

“We all knew that,” Niall jokingly said, a carefree laugh escaping his lips. “What’d you do this time, though?”

Zayn settled down on the grass beside Louis, patting his knee in a consoling manner. “We were brewing Amortentia in Potions, and Louis walked in late, no idea what we were doing. And then he asked Harry why he was brewing his own scent.”

Liam and Niall erupted in laughter, falling over on the ground beside Zayn and Louis. Zayn joined them a moment later, tears springing out of the corner of his eyes from his giggles. Louis glared at them with all his might, trying to plot all the ways in which he was going to make them pay for laughing during his social demise as his most well-kept secret of seven years spread like wildfire throughout the castle.

When they finally settled down Louis spoke up. “Have you all quite finished?”

“Oh, c’mon Lou. It’s not that bad,” Niall said. “Harry’s such a nice guy. I don’t know why you wanted to keep this a secret.”

Louis didn’t know either, so he just shrugged.

“The way I see it,” Niall continued. “You could let this be the start of something. It’s the perfect opportunity to change things up between you two.”

“And how do you propose I do that?” Louis asked him.

“You could start by being nice,” Liam suggested. “Harry’s nice to everyone who is nice to him.”

Louis kicked at the grass below his feet. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Not like he could run from this now.

⚡

Louis discovered something about Harry later that night that he hadn’t ever really noticed before. Harry ate weird. He stuck his tongue out first, tasting whatever he was eating, and then put the food in his mouth. It was almost _erotic_ and Louis wanted to blame the big fireplace as to why he was sweating underneath his green robes, but he knew deep down it was actually Harry being sexual while doing something as simple as eating dinner. How ridiculous was that? Honestly, it was infuriating having a crush on this long-limbed, pornographic human being. It was only fair Louis tortured him so much.  

Louis had been watching him -- well, observing him, really -- ever since he and Zayn walked into the Great Hall and found seats that were conveniently located in perfect eye-sight of Harry. Harry was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Liam and a few of their other friends. He ate some baked beans, the casserole, and chicken drumsticks. He was finishing it off with a bit of Yorkshire pudding for dessert. It was all fascinating, though most wouldn’t agree.

The reason for Louis’ staring was mostly him trying to figure Harry out a bit more. When Liam suggested that Louis be nice to him, Louis wasn’t sure where to start. He didn’t know Harry much outside of all the pranking, the petty arguments, and jokes. What was Harry really like aside from all that? So far, all Louis had gathered was his sensual eating habits and the fact that he looked beautiful under the Great Hall’s golden lights.

Lost in his thoughts and his staring, Louis had completely forgone any conversation with Zayn during dinner. Not that Zayn minded, being naturally quiet as he was. But toward the end of dinner, Zayn nudged him, breaking Louis’ gaze.

“What?” Louis asked, looking down at his plate full of food he’d forgotten to eat.

“Stop staring already. You look creepy,” Zayn said to him, finishing up his pastry.

Louis sighed, picking up his fork and going for a bite when everything on his plate disappeared. Dinner was officially over and he was starving. Fuck. He looked back up to see Harry laughing with his friends as they got up from their seats and headed toward the dormitories. While passing by, Harry not so casually turned his head to look at Louis, the two of them locking eyes for a moment. Louis swore it felt _electric_.

Something had definitely changed between them since Louis’ slip up in Potions. For one, Harry knew of Louis’ feelings. Two, Louis had a hunch that Harry may return them.

⚡

“ _Rictusempra,_ ” Louis shouted, waving his wand at Zayn.

Zayn remained impassive, not moving or releasing the slightest bit of a giggle from the tickling charm. Louis sighed dejectedly, raising his wand for the hundredth time and repeated the charm with more force. But still nothing.

“Are you sure you’re not, like, immune to being ticklish? Why isn’t this working?” Louis asked, slumping down on his stool. Around him, all of his classmates were following the same ticklish charm, and they were all succeeding. At least half the class was on the ground, clutching their stomachs from how tickled they were. Except for Zayn, who’d performed the spell on Louis already and succeeded.

Louis was awful at Charms. For some reason, it was the one class he always did poorly in, even though he passed Defense Against the Darks with flying colors and did alright in the rest. He couldn’t figure out why.

“I’m going to try again,” Louis said, turning back to Zayn. “But maybe you can just show me once more how it’s done, yeah?”

As Zayn stood up to position Louis’ wand and show him the wrist movements when waving, Professor Flitwick stood up on his desk of books and papers, gesturing with his hands to settle them all down. “Alright, now, class! Let’s put the wands down for a moment,” he said. “I can see you all are having a wonderful time with the charm. It is one of my favorites to perform on friends, but not have it done back to me.”

Everyone tittered, amused by his confession. “Very well,” he continued. “As I was saying...we will be having an exam coming up in a few short weeks. It will be a big one, testing you on all the charms we’ve learned this year so far. So everything prior to winter hols as well. Study hard and do well. Until tomorrow, class dismissed! Have a splendid rest of the day, everyone!”

Despite Professor Flitwick’s broad smile and happy demeanor, Louis felt even more dread. He needed to do well in the upcoming exam if he wanted to pass and graduate Hogwarts with his mates. He sighed heavily, grabbing his books and stuffing them in his bag, his eyes drifting over to where Harry sat with Liam. He seemed to be in a much better mood, using charm after charm to put his things away. They hadn’t spoken since the incident in Potions last week, but what Liam said was still on Louis’ mind. Louis just hadn’t found a way to be nice to Harry as of yet.

It only hit him as he was walking out of class -- he could be Harry’s _friend_. It was a revolting thought at first, what with Harry being a bloody Hufflepuff and all, but he was a cute one, so Louis would have to make an exception. And the easiest way to become Harry’s friend as well as get Louis to pass the Charms exam was by asking Harry to tutor him. Surely, he’d do a better job than Zayn because honestly speaking, Zayn barely put in any effort.

Finding Harry in the crowd of students in the corridors wasn’t too hard. Harry was getting tall and his curly hair was hard to miss. Louis sped up, trying to build up his courage as he did so. Since when did he get nervous? Especially before talking to Harry Styles? This was so out of character.

Louis finally caught up to him and called him out. “Hey, Curly!”

Harry, funnily enough, actually answered to the nickname, turning to look at Louis. His eyebrows furrowed in a cute, confused expression and Louis had to pinch himself to continue talking before he psyched himself out.

“Hi,” he began.

“Oh,” Harry mumbled, scratching his ear nervously. “Hi?”

It took a minute for Louis to remember why Harry was being so weird. Louis did, after all, confess to finding Harry’s smell attractive in front of the whole class last week. Louis just couldn’t tell if Harry’s nervousness and awkwardness was good or not. To add to it, he could hear the whispering around them already. Usually whenever Louis and Harry spoke, it was because they were about to get into a spat, but not today.

“Hi,” Louis repeated, ignoring the gossiping students. “So, like, I need to ask you something.”

“Sure,” Harry responded, looking down at the ground for a moment. He almost seemed shy, and Louis hated how adorable he thought that was.

“Would you tutor me?” Louis asked him. “In Charms -- for the exam.”

“Tutor you?” Harry asked, glancing up at him.

“Yeah. It’s just...I’m not that good at Charms, but you seem to be. And I really need to do well in the exam, so.”

“Why’ve you asked me?” Harry asked.

Bloody hell, Louis honestly didn’t expect to have to answer _this_ many questions. He shrugged. “Like I said, you’re really good.”

“Yeah, but so is everyone else.”

Louis frowned. “Are you calling me out as the dumb one?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, no. I’m just asking why you didn’t ask someone else.”

“Because I wanted _you_ to tutor me, Curly. Catch on!” Louis breathed out in a huff.

Harry’s eyes widened making him look like a deer in headlights. His soft pink lips formed a surprised O shape and Louis wondered how they’d taste. Perhaps like the sweetest flavor in Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans -- candy floss.

“Oh, well, I g -- guess,” Harry stammered nervously.

“Cool,” Louis said, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

“Cool,” Harry repeated.

“Urm...bye.”

“Bye!”

The two of them scurried off in opposite directions. Louis felt like his face was burning from how red he was, but he couldn’t stop smiling the entire way to his dormitories.

⚡

Louis didn’t like to boast, but he was probably one of the best seekers Slytherin team had ever gained. He took his duties so seriously that he even practiced outside of official practices, much to Zayn’s dismay, who was always dragged out to help release the golden snitch for Louis to catch.

“It’s cold, Lou,” Zayn called out, watching Louis as he caught the snitch for the sixth time since they’d gone down to the empty pitch. “Let’s get going.”

“A few more times,” Louis pleaded, flying back to Zayn on his broomstick and handing him the golden snitch again. “This time, throw it a bit further.”

Zayn let out a tired sigh before flinging the snitch in the opposite direction. It went soaring through the air and Louis flew after it. When he came back to Zayn with the snitch, he settled down on the ground with him for a bit, stretching his legs.

“Have you, uh, seen Harry around?” Louis asked him, conversationally.

Zayn shook his head, giving Louis a look. “No.”

“Oh,” Louis said, trying to seem nonchalant as he continued. “I just haven’t heard from him. And I told you he’s supposed to tutor me, right?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Zayn chuckled. “You’ve told me a few times.”

“I asked him two days ago.”

“I know that, too,” Zayn said. “He’s all you talk about. I think you have a problem, mate.”

“I do not have a problem,” Louis argued. “I don’t talk about him all that much, either. You’re craz --”

“Hi, Louis.”

Louis turned around to see Harry approaching them, wrapped up in his Hufflepuff scarf and robes. He looked golden and ethereal, so much so that the castle and its surrounding scenery dimmed in beauty with Harry in front of it.

Shit. Since when did Louis start thinking like this? He was in deeper than he thought.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis smiled shyly, facing the other boy.

“I’ve been looking for you all day. I wanted to know when you’d like me to tutor you.”

“Oh, right. I totally forgot about that.”

Louis could hear Zayn snort from behind him, but he didn’t dare look back. Harry cast a wondering glance over at Zayn. “Did you still want me to help you?”

“Yes, of course. I need help. Like, so much of it, you know?” Louis chuckled nervously. “How’s tonight? After dinner?”

Harry pondered for a moment. “I should be okay for tonight. Though, not for too long because I’ve got homework for Divination due tomorrow.”

“Sure, yeah,” Louis nodded, catching Harry’s eyes. They were bright green, something Louis had always noticed before, but they were sparkling at the moment. He couldn’t help but smile, squinting his eyes bashfully, and to his surprised Harry actually smiled back, crossing his arms behind his back.

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” Harry asked, rolling his heels back and forth.

Louis nodded again. “I’ll be waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall.”

“I was thinking we should meet in front of the Room of Requirement. Almost everyone I know goes to study there when their common rooms are too crowded,” Harry continued to smile, his dimples deepening. He fluttered his eyelashes and something fluttered in Louis’ stomach in return.

“Makes sense. Should I bring anything?”

“Just your wand,” Harry answered. “That’s all you need.”

“Okay,” Louis replied.

He had no idea how long they were stood there, just smiling and talking, but it wasn’t until Zayn stood up and started leaving that they both finally said their goodbyes.

⚡

“So, how exactly does the Room of Requirement work?” Louis asked Harry, standing beside him in front of a wall on the seventh floor of the castle.

Harry gaped at him. “You mean _you’ve_ never used it? Well, I’m quite surprised.”

“Why?” Louis asked. “And to answer your question, no I’ve never used it. I barely come up here, to be honest with you. Mostly stick to the dungeons.”

Harry laughed softly. “Right. Well, just thought Louis Tomlinson, ultimate pranker, would have made use of this room at some point. How it works is you pace in front of the wall three times and think of a place that you really need. Then a set of doors will appear and inside there will be a room for exactly what you require. I know a lot of students who’ve used it to revise and all that.”

Louis grinned, staring at the wall. “Sick.”

Harry cleared his throat and started pacing. Louis quickly followed suit and tried hard not to peer over at Harry to see what he was doing. They needed a room to be alone. A room that they could use to finally get to know each other and help Louis pass his class. A room just for them.

Slowly, a set of doors started forming on the wall, and Louis tried not to grin at how cool this was. He’d only ever heard of the Room of Requirement, but was never able to see it work. “This is pretty cool, huh?” Harry asked.

Louis turned to see Harry had been watching him with a dopey smile on his face. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. Scurrying forward, he opened the door, eager to see what the room turned into. When he and Harry stepped inside, they first noticed that the lights were dim and there was cool air coming from all directions. Frowning, they both turned to each other before shutting the door behind them. Once they did, a single spotlight turned on and to their surprise, there was a large bed sitting at the center of the room. It was covered in red, silk sheets and the softest pillows. Off to the left corner of the room, there was another spotlight, this time shining down on a four clawed bathtub.

“Merlin’s beard,” Harry breathed out.

As if on cue, sensual music started to play across the room in low volume, and Louis was still trying to process what was happening. It sounded like “Let’s Get It On” by Muggle singer Marvin Gaye. “I’m so confused,” Louis admitted.

Harry cleared his throat, his eyes bugging out. “Yeah, I -- er -- same.” The color on Harry’s cheeks could be seen even with the dim light settings.

Louis looked back out to the room, walking beside the bed, and as soon as he stepped forward, a bag slid out from under the bed. He curiously bent down, opening it only to find sex toys -- tons and tons of sex toys. From handcuffs to dildos to even rope. Dropping them back in the bag, he backed away.

The room had turned itself into a giant sex room. What the fuck? He glanced over at Harry, who was still frozen in front of the door. “We should -- we should get out of here, no?” Louis asked.

“Yes, please,” Harry nodded, quickly opening the door. Louis sprinted outside, following him, and they shut the door behind them with force. Harry gulped next to him. “Perhaps we should try the Hufflepuff common rooms?”

Louis scoffed with a shake of his head. “I can’t go hang out at the _Hufflepuff common rooms_. I have some dignity and self pride, thank you very much.”

Harry glared at him. “Well, I’m not going to the dungeons. I hate it there.”

“Why do you hate it?”

“I just do. I don’t get why it’s so dark, like, how do you all see? And it’s cold, too!”

Not being able to help himself, Louis smiled fondly. Harry had the cutest frown. The cutest one he’d ever seen. He made frowns look attractive. “If you hate it that much then I guess Hufflepuff house is alright.”

Harry looked surprised at how easily Louis agreed but quickly schooled his expression into something more authoritative. “Thanks. So can we please go to my common room? It’s not as scary in there. Besides, need I remind you that I’m tutoring _you_ and doing _you_ a favor?”

Damn. Would Louis ever get over how much he enjoyed getting Harry riled up like this? Probably not. He finally nodded his head. “Alright. Where is it then? Lead the way.”

Louis’d never been to the Hufflepuff common room. He’d gone to Gryffindor Towers with Niall once, but that was just as embarrassing. Harry led Louis all the way down to the kitchens. Louis had never realized Hufflepuff house was there. They walked past several paintings, all of which had moving people in it, having random conversations with each other, and they stopped in front of a pile of large barrels. Louis watched as Harry tapped against one of them to a specific beat and suddenly the barrel traveled upwards and revealed a sloping, earthy passage leading into a small, round, low-ceilinged room.

Harry grinned as he went inside. “Welcome,” he beamed, extending his arm out. “It’s nice, right?”

As Louis followed, he could find himself reluctantly agreeing with Harry. The room was soft, covered in colors of yellow and black, with honey-coloured wooden furniture and patchwork quilts. There were an array of plants and flowers, giving off a nice, fresh aroma and atmosphere. And of course, a framed picture of Helga Hufflepuff was over the wooden mantelpiece.

“It’s alright,” Louis settled. “Let’s get working.”

The common room, as expected, had several students hanging out there. A few girls were sat by the fireplace working on homework while another group sat around the couches and chatted between themselves. None of them seemed phased by Louis walking in, which wouldn’t be the case if any other house member walked into the Slytherin common room. Outsiders weren’t exactly welcome.

Harry began with a few spells from the beginning of the year. He demonstrated them first, and then asked Louis to try. But most times Louis failed. He started to get frustrated when they got to _Mobiliarbus_. It was simply moving objects with the use of the wand, but for some reason, Louis’ object (a small ball they found under one of the chairs) kept falling. It didn’t help that a group of rowdy Hufflepuff boys walked through the barrel doors and was creating commotion, high on sugar from whatever sweets they snuck from the kitchens.

“I don’t get it,” Louis said. “I suck at this.”

“You don’t suck,” Harry told him. “I think it’s hard to concentrate with all the noise. Would you want to regroup tomorrow night?”

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “But where would we go?”

“I think we should try the Room of Requirement again. It’ll be quiet and we could completely focus.”

“Alright. If you say so,” Louis smiled.

Harry watched him carefully, and Louis should have felt uncomfortable under his calculating gaze, but he just continued to smile. Harry’s lips quirked at the corners, his eyes fluttering bashfully, as he stood up. “Okay, so let’s meet tomorrow where we did today.”

“Noted, Curly.”

With a salute, Louis showed himself out of the common rooms, not missing the way Harry’s small smile turned into a sheepish grin.

⚡

Louis and Harry were pacing for the second night in a row in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry didn’t give any specific orders as to what kind of room Louis should be thinking of, so he thought of the same thing he did yesterday. Once they paced three times, the same door appeared, and Harry opened it, pausing in the door frame.

When Louis peered over Harry’s shoulder, he saw the exact same room as they did yesterday. He heard Harry let out a sigh and walk inside. Louis quickly followed and shut the door behind him just as Harry turned around to face him.

“We’ll just -- we’ll just use this, okay?”

Louis raised his eyebrows, his ears picking up the sensual music again, as a bath bomb dropped into the tub full of water from thin air. “Sure, if it’s not too distracting,” Louis said.

“I mean, this looks like a tamer version of the room in _50 Shades of Grey_ , but I think we’ll be okay. We have no other choice.’

“I’m sorry? _50 Shades of Grey_?” Louis asked, confused.

Harry chuckled. “Oh, right. Purebloods don’t know much of muggle culture, do they?”

“I’m afraid not. And you do?”

“I’m not pureblood. I’m half. My dad’s a muggle,” Harry told him.

“Wow,” Louis marveled. “I didn’t know that about you.”

“Are you surprised?” Harry asked him. “Do you care?”

Louis, surprisingly, shook his head. “Not at all. It’s interesting knowing things about you.”

Harry laughed softly. “What? You suddenly want to know me? After seven years of annoying the crap out of me?”

Louis let out a laugh of his own, sitting back against the bed. It was rather comfortable, silk sheets and all. “You have no idea how fun you are to mess with.”

“Enlighten me,” Harry drawled, sitting beside him.

“You make the funniest face when you’re mad. And when you yell, your voice gets super deep, it’s actually hilarious,” Louis mused.

“So in conclusion, you’re a psychopath who finds it funny when I’m angry. Good to know.”

“Hey, you asked!”

“Let’s just get started,” Harry said. “We’ll begin with what we left off with -- _Mobiliarbus_.”

Louis groaned. “The dreaded one.”

“It’s not so bad. Just give it a try now with --” He paused, walking around the room and looking around to presumably find an object Louis could use. He stopped in front of the side table on the other side and his eyebrows raised in surprise as he picked up a bottle.

“What’s that?” Louis asked him.

“Lube.”

Louis almost choked on his spit, coughing into his fist, and Harry let out a delighted laugh. His mood and attitude toward the room had definitely taken a turn since the night before. “It’s small and it’s handy. I’m going to put it down on the floor. So whenever you’re ready.”

Nodding, Louis lifted up his wand, pointing it toward the lube bottle. “ _Mobiliarbus_ ,” he said. The bottle rose up into the air only to fall back down with a small clunk. “ _You see_? I’m useless. I’ll never pass charms and I’ll never graduate.”

“Oh, come on, Lou,” Harry insisted, moving closer to Louis as the other boy pouted, leaning back against the bed again. “Don’t be so down on yourself. Do you know how rubbish I am at Defense Against the Dark Arts? I hate it. I can’t get myself to do any of the spells, but I still try.”

“You’re rubbish at Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Louis asked, turning to look over at Harry.

Harry nodded sadly. “No idea how I’m passing, to be honest. But you’re so good at it. I watch you all the time in class and I’m so jealous, Lou.”

The nickname registered to Louis only then. He blinked at Harry in surprise, both for the nickname and the comment. “You watch me in class?” Louis asked.

Harry’s cheeks colored and he looked down at the ground. “I mean, like, in class. When you do spells.”

“Oh, only then?”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t know. What about you, huh?”

Louis frowned. “What about _me_?”

“Do you watch me?”

Their exchange was bordering insane. Not only were they not making any sense or forming proper thoughts and sentences, but they also didn’t even know how to answer. “I watch you,” Louis admitted. Harry watched Louis, a soft expression on his face, but neither made a move to do anything. Louis sighed, picking up his wand and pointing it toward the lube. “ _Mobiliarbus_.”

The lube bottle got up a few feet before falling pathetically to the ground. “I think,” Harry started, a hand on his chin. “I think I know what the problem is.” He looked at Louis. “Mind if I demonstrate?”

“By all means,” Louis brandished, stepping back.

Harry walked around Louis to stand behind him. Louis looked at him and his breath caught in his throat as Harry moved closer to him, hand coming up to rest over Louis’. Their bodies were perfectly aligned, and from here Louis could actually smell Harry -- musky, a little bit woody, and sweet at the same time. He inhaled sharply, still staring at Harry, who only then caught his gaze.

Louis could feel him gulp as they both simultaneously turned back to look at the bottle of lube. “When you wave your wand, you’re not quite doing the twirl correctly,” Harry said. “We’ll do it together, alright?”

Louis nodded, letting Harry guide his hand as they both chanted, “ _Mobiliarbus._ ”

The lube bottle immediately rose up and Louis watched with bated breath as it actually stilled in the air. Harry then guided their hands around the room and the bottle followed. They walked hand in hand together, taking the bottle all the way over to the tub where they placed it on top of the table sitting beside it.

“Do you think you can do it on your own now?” Harry whispered, his breath tickling the area where Louis’ ear met his neck.

“I’ll give it a shot.”

With Harry’s instructions and demonstration in mind, Louis cast the charm again, and this time the lube bottle stayed in the air. They both quietly walked, bringing the bottle back to where Harry first found it. The second it was placed on the side table, Louis dropped his wand, letting out a cheer. Harry cheered as well, jumping up in the air once and before they could realize, they were hugging. They both held it for a moment, letting the moment sink in before detaching, slowly walking backwards and away from each other.

Louis was panting from his moment and he could see Harry faring similarly. But instead of making it awkward, Harry smiled. “Shall we do another?”

Louis smiled brightly. “Show me your brilliant ways, Styles.”

⚡

“So then he hugged me, like, _pretty_ tight,” Louis said, trailing behind Zayn as they maneuvered their way through Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It was Louis’ favorite shop in all of Hogsmeade, a place he insisted upon visiting whenever they got to visit the little town beside Hogwarts.

Zayn hummed in acknowledgement, grabbing a Pygmy Puff and examining it.

“We didn't hug when saying goodbye, though, which I’d have liked to. But do you think this is a good sign? Like do you think he fancies me?”

“Possibly,” Zayn replied. “Could just be a friend thing, too.”

Louis tried not to look dejected. Zayn was offering him diplomatic options, ones that were both plausible and kept Louis’ heart and mind on the ground. It wasn't that Louis wanted to get his hopes up. It was just that spending time with Harry was proving to be more fun than pranking him. Harry was genuinely sweet and so unbelievably brilliant in every sense. After only a day of revising over charms, Louis had mastered almost all of them. At this rate, Louis could pass this Charms exam with his eyes closed.

Zayn smiled at Louis when he noticed him deep in thought, putting an arm around him comfortingly. “Cheer up. You’re being a total dingbat about this, you know? I don’t know why you haven’t told Harry how you feel yet. It’s not like he doesn’t already know.”

“He might not feel the same. If he did, don’t you think he’d have told me by now?” Louis asked. “It’s stupid, Zayn. I should just give up.”

“Oh, please. You just need to confirm to him that you do in fact like him. Harry’s probably waiting for it.”

“As if. I wish he’d do something, instead.”

“I think this one’s on you, Lou. You’re the one that spent seven years pretending like you don’t like him. He’s probably confused. And honestly, you’re such a catch. I bet he’s totally into you as well.”

Louis lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile. “You think I’m a catch, Malik?”

“I do, babe,” Zayn nodded. “Now come on, I want to get some of those fanged frisbees for Niall.”

Thirty minutes later, the two boys walked out of the shop, bags full of goodies, and headed over to Madame Rosmerta’s for a drink. When they entered, the place was crawling with Hogwarts students, chatting with their friends and relishing the last bit of the trip before heading back to the castle. While Zayn led the way, trying to find the two of them a table, Louis spotted Harry in a corner booth toward the back. He was sat with Niall and Liam, having what looked like a butterbeer.

As if he felt Louis’ gaze from across the room, Harry looked up, immediately catching Louis’ eyes. Instead of looking away, Louis let his gaze linger, wondering what Harry would do. Their last revision session obviously went well and if Louis were to look at this from an optimistic lens, then he’d even go as far as saying that they were sort of mates. Would Harry extend that outside of their sex room in the Room of Requirement?

He watched as Harry licked his lips, nervously looking up from his fringe, his lashes fluttering. Then his cheeks dimpled into a small smile and he raised his hand, waving shyly to Louis. Louis let out a soft laugh as well as a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He lifted his hand, waving back and shooting Harry a smile.

“Found a table,” Zayn said, turning to look at Louis, who was clearly too busy making googly eyes at Harry. “And you seem to have found your boy.”

“Not my boy,” Louis said, thoughtfully. “Yet.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Are you going to finally do something?”

“I think I am, Zayn,” Louis said. “Just have to figure out what.”

⚡

Louis sat on the edge of the red silk covered bed in their Room of Requirement, watching as Harry went through some of his Charms notes on the other end of the bed. After spending so much time in it, Louis thought it made sense that it became _their_ room. The exam was going to be the following week and Harry wanted Louis to really get the hang of things before they went in for it so they were back for a bit more tutoring.

For the past few days, Louis’d been brainstorming what he could do to tell Harry how he felt. In the end, it was Niall who offered him a suggestion that was actually quite _charming_. And it involved a _charm_ while Harry taught him _charms._ Harry would really appreciate all these puns and Louis just wanted to come right out and say it, but he was nervous. While he felt confident at Hogsmeade after seeing how Harry looked at him in Madame Rosmerta’s, it was a completely different thing when he actually had to do it.

“Maybe we should start with _Rictumsempra_ ,” Harry said, breaking the silence. “I know that you were having problems with that one in class and it’s the last charm Professor Flitwick taught that will be on the exam.”

“Actually,” Louis spoke up, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to show you this other charm. Niall’s the one who actually taught me.”

Harry frowned, lips in a pout. “Is he trying to take my spot?”

It was impossible to not find Harry endearing. His soft features and his honest personality made Louis want to protect him to the ends of the earth. He smiled and shook his head. “No one’s taking your spot, Harry. Now come see this charm.”

Harry obediently walked over, standing in front of Louis, the bed sitting behind them. “Alright. What has Niall showed you now? Please tell me it’s not a dirty spell.”

“No,” Louis laughed. “It’s nice. I think you’ll like it.” He lifted his robe's sleeves up, revealing his compass tattoo that he’d gotten on his seventeenth birthday at a wizard tattoo shop. It was a _wild_ night, Louis thought to himself, thinking back. Harry watching curiously as Louis pointed his wand down toward his tattoo. “Point mea,” Louis chanted, tapping down on the tattoo once. On cue, the compass flipped, pointed toward Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened, brows furrowing. “What’s this charm?”

Louis took a deep breath, smiling softly. “It’s a charm that makes my compass point toward the object of my affection.”

Harry stared at Louis’ tattoo intently. He reached over, tracing his fingers over the lines, watching as the compass followed his movements. “Does this mean that I’m the object of your affection?”

“As if me smelling you when I walked by Amortentia potion wasn’t enough to confirm, then yes, you are the object of my affection,” Louis said, pausing to take a shaky breath. “I really like you, Harry. I have for years. I’ve just been hiding it behind childish pranks and games.”

Harry scrunched up his face brightly as though he was trying to hide the wide smile trying to break through before giving up. “You’re honestly the worst, you know that?”

“What?” Louis gaped. “What have I done now? Other than admire you from afar and hide my feelings by making you think I hate you”

“That’s exactly it,” Harry groaned, shoving his finger against Louis’ chest while taking his hand gently with the other, entwining their fingers. “You torture me for years and suddenly you’re slipping up left and right with these feelings you’ve been hiding. The Amortentia, the tutoring, and this giant shag fest of a room. And now you’re charming your compass to point to me. You’re so awful.”

“I hope by awful you mean lovely and cute,” Louis smiled sheepishly.

“I might mean that,” Harry shrugged.

“And how do you feel -- about me?”

Harry finally took Louis’ other hand, bringing him close so that their bodies were aligned, chest to chest. “I feel a lot for you, Lou. You’re a Goddamn menace and you drive me crazy, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With a grin, Louis stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry leaned into it immediately, the two of their lips brushing against one another softly. “So what do you say we make use of this room since it’s been waiting so patiently for us to get it on?” Louis asked.

Harry let out loud, cackling laugh, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “I suppose,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss against Louis’ pulse. “It would be a shame to waste.”

Louis leaned back, tugging Harry by his Hufflepuff tie, and pulling him onto the soft bed. “C’mere, Curly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://softasurcheek.tumblr.com/) / [fic post](http://softasurcheek.tumblr.com/post/159281016555/fic-for-a-spell-that-cant-be-broken)


End file.
